Healing Comes For All
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Minerva was attacked by four stunners. This is my take on what might have happened at the Hospital! ADMM as if I'd do anything else XD
1. Healing

**_Course you all know I own nothing. Let me know if your interested in another chapter or two of this!_**

**Healing Comes For All**

_You have a heart of gold my dear. A heart of gold._

Well to be honest she didn't really feel like she did at the moment, but then again she was quite tired. She was going on just 3 hours of sleep in the last 2 and half days because she had told the night shift head surgeon she would so he could be with his wife and newborn. She was completely regretting it but she had to admit the man did deserve some time off. As she headed back to her office to catch perhaps an hour or two of sleep she was nearly run down by several mediwitches and healers shouting about an emergency patient.

"Pureblood witch late 60s."

"Hit by four stunners."

"Pulse weak and thready. Extensive burns."

"Shattered bones."

"Internal bleeding."

"Blimey what's happening at Hogwarts these days."

_Hogwarts?_

She frowned and hurried after the group into the emergency surgery. "What's all this? Who was attacked at Hogwarts? Dumbledore?"

"No ma'am it's…."

But she had pushed the nurse aside and seen the pitiful form of the Deputy Headmistress. Her brain woke up instantly as she pushed her way towards the woman and began working on her fiercely. None of the other healers dared say a word to her on who she was working on or dared to stop her. They simply began to assist the surgery with her.

"What a mess this is."

"Shut up O'Neal."

"I'm just saying."

"Shut it or you're on report!"

"She's crashing ma'am!"

They had worked for several minutes and were nearly at the end when Minerva flat lined.

"Shocking! Clear!" she pointed her wand shooting two sparks straight into Minerva's chest.

"Nothing ma'am!"

"Again! Clear!"

"Still nothing!"

"Damn it Minerva," she snarled tossing her wand on the surgery instrument table. She leapt onto the gurney Minerva lay on straddling her and beat at her chest hard before starting compressions, "give her oxygen!" She shouted.

A healer did as another checked for a pulse.

"Damn you Minerva you are NOT ruining my percentage rate! Fight child! Damn you girl!" she kept beating on the woman's chest as she was given oxygen during each interval.

"You're as stubborn as I am woman now FIGHT!"

"I'm getting a pulse…weak at 40…getting stronger….68….and stronger…100."

"Come on my little one!"

"Steady and holding!"

The others clapped as she got off the poor woman wiping the sweat from her brow. "Oh shut it you lot lets finish and get her in a room."

She had her head in her hands as she sat at her desk looking very tired and…her age much as she hated to admit. Her head snapped up as the door opened and shut but nothing came in.

"I had hoped you'd be smart enough to come here first. Who told you?"

"Snape sent word to me. Katherine, please tell me what's happened," Albus begged as he materialized.

"Several second and third degree burns, fractured hip, damaged lungs. To be frank it's as bad as it could get. She was dead for 10 minutes on the table before we got her heart beating again."

He paled several shades and sat in a leather chair in front of her desk. She stared at him watching quietly.

He put his head in his hands quietly. She allowed him a few moments before standing with a clipboard and a tissue.

"Come on then love I'll get you in to see her." She said passing him the tissues and kissed his brow, "She'll live Albus. I didn't spend 22 hours in labor with the brat for her to give up on me now," she teased.

He gave her a watery smile before standing and disappearing before her eyes.

She nodded to the nothing and left her office heading down the long hallway she paused in front of a room surrounded by aurors and the Minister.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" she snapped coming up to the minister who was glaring at a tiny nurse standing in front of the closed door.

"Th-they want to get in the room ma'am," the nurse squeaked.

"That is clear and might I add Minister that I am not permitting it," she all but barked.

"I have every right to keep watch over this person madam. She is a known affiliate of the notorious escapee Albus Dumbledore. He is a wanted man and this prisoner is…."

He was cut off as she flung her hand up at him. "Minister Fudge and I use the term Minister uselessly… Minerva is NOT a fugitive or a criminal and there for not your prisoner. Furthermore as I have come to understand it from several quick floos to Hogwarts it was YOUR undersecretary that nearly killed the Deputy. Adding to this Minister and with my own command of this Hospital it will be a cold day in HELL that you even ENTER that room and should I see any flithy aruor anywhere inside that enclosed clean room I shall rally my clan and reign a fucking storm on you that you will never fucking recover from DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MINISTER!"

He was visibly shanking under his ugly bolder hat as she opened the door then paused and turned, "Oh and just so you know Minister, IF Albus came to the hospital looking for Minerva do you honestly think you and these 8 could handle him when Voldemort himself is scared of the man?" She shook her head and entered the room shutting the door.

She locked it behind her standing in the darkness as Albus slowly approached the bed and sat by the bandaged and sedated Deputy. "Oh Minerva," he let out a sob.

Katherine walked slowly to the end of the bed. "It's not all doom and gloom son. She's going to pull through I have no doubt….though for a while she's going to be angry at me for making her use a cane."

"Look at what I did to her Katherine."

"Albus, honey your being booted form Hogwarts didn't cause this. The pink bitch did it. When this is all over you too will be together as the world always intended. She will heal and when she does you both will."

"You have a heart of gold Katherine."

"Maybe to my family. I hate everyone else; especially if they vote Fudge."

He chuckled wiping at his eyes as he held his beloved wife's hand as she slept.


	2. Rally Your Pride

For the note book: italics is Katherine, Italics underline is Hestia, bold underline is Apollo, Bold is Ares, Bold Italics is Venus.

**Rally Your Pride**

She stayed until the dawn when Albus had to leave and she slipped out of the room with him. To her disgust the aurors were still lurking.

"Murphy come here girl. Don't you let these bozos in the Deputy's room got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the nurse nodded standing by the door her slight 5'2 frame glared at the burly aurors.

Katherine walked to the lift sand road down with Albus' invisible form.

"Not to worry darling. Fudge awoke the lioness and she's gonna rally the pride to protect your tabby."

Albus could see his mother-in-law's devious smirk and gave a ghostly chuckle. The lift arrived on the main floor and she waited letting Albus' invisible form walk out and headed upstairs to the 4th floor again. She headed straight to her office and locked the door grabbing a black booklet from a desk drawer. She opened it flopping into her large white leather swivel chair.

_S.O.S! Calling the pride! Come in all!_

_Here, mother._

Me too Mum.

**Aye, Ma.**

**Count me and Vulcan in to love.**

_**Always last, but present mama.**_

_I want all hands on deck. Hestia go to Hogwarts and take over the Transfiguration classes. Minerva was attacked and is here at the Hospital._

_WHAT?_

WHAT?

**WHAT?**

**WHAT?**

_**WHAT?**_

_Calm down everyone. I was here when she arrived. I was the one that worked on her. Suffice it to say Minerva is being watched. Hestia please go to Hogwarts they need a competent substitute. Umbridge can't argue the point it's in Minerva's contract you're her substitute. Boys get up here quick as you can I want round the clock watch over Min. Venus love you need to get to the manor and tell the little ones and keep an eye on them as Albus has work to do. Min's in room 413._

_Yes, mother. I'll head right over._

I'll tell Allie and be over in an hour mum.

**I'm coming right now ma!**

**Give us 5 minutes love.**

_**I'm leaving now mummy.**_

She sighed with a sharp nod and shut the book back in the charmed desk. Not seeing the swirling emerald ink signally Minerva was rather depressing. Of her five children, Minerva was admittedly her favorite, and it was most likely due to the fact they were just so much alike in personality and even looks.

She looked over to her right at the mirror hanging on the wall staring at the emerald eyes behind the square spectacles and the greying ebony hair in a bun shaking her head and laughed.

Within half an hour the clan's men were walking behind Katherine as she headed to Minerva's hospital room where 6 large aurors were about.

"Healer Harris," one of the aurors nodded smirking what he thought was a charming smile.

"Leeches," she smirked and opened the door slipping in and shutting it with herself and her husband inside as the 4 sons and son-in-laws stood in front of the door crossing their arms glaring at the aurors.

Inside the hospital room Katherine hurried to the side of the bed to check Minerva's vitals as Ares walked at a slower pace to her side. He stared at his child lying in the bed bandages about her torso and a tube in her mouth that indicated she was unable to breathe on her own.

"Is it at all possible we can move her from ST. Mungo's love? I hate the idea of her here."

"I had thought about it."

"Well can we do it is what I am asking"

"Tonight I think would be good and safe to do if she wakes up. Her lungs should be healed soon."

"Good, good."

"I've always preferred the stoic Englishman to a hysterical Irishman."

"Of course you would. It's your own fault she prefers the later you romanticized our marriage to her."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have been so loving and wonderful with me" she chuckled and turned wrapping her arms around his neck pecking his lips.

"Yes, I am rather a catch."

"What catch old bugger? You've been in my display case for decades."

He laughed wrapping his arms around her slender waist kissing her neck, "And you love are as gorgeous a vixen as ever."

All day the McGonagall men kept watch over Minerva's room. It was around 5 in the evening that the Professor regained consciousness fully.

"Are you trying to turn my hair completely white young lady because you're doing a marvelous job at it," Katherine mocked glared at her.

The pained looks she received wiped away all intent to tease Minerva quickly enough. She sat on the bed gripping Minerva's pale hand.

"You're alright darling. We'll get you better in a jiffy. Would you like me to leave and let you have a chat with daddy?"

Minerva's eyes made her laugh.

"Yes baby daddy is outside."

Katherine stood and left the hospital room. Ares entered seconds later and came to sit on the bed.

"I heard dear old daddy was wanted."

Minerva gripped his hand so tightly her knuckles were whitening.

"I know your terrified Min Cat. Mummy promises to get you to the manor as soon as your breathing is regular. We're moving you tonight. It will not be easy you're being watched by aurors but we can do it. Not to worry Min Cat mummy and daddy will take good care of you while your knight is away."

Minerva had tears running down her face.

Ares gently wiped them away kissing his daughter's head, "We're keeping you safe baby girl and we're working our magic. The pride has been rallied you're not alone baby."

Minerva sighed tiredly and painfully, yet she felt better her family was here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Attn: Just so you all know, am aware of how out of character it appears for Minerva to say Mummy and Daddy. Think of it this way though... your in terrible agonizing pain and your parents are before you. Would you not want to be their baby and have them take the pain away with kisses when you were younger? Especially if your terrified of hospitals as I am saying Minerva is.<em>**

****_**So if you think about it, it makes perfect sense Katherine is a healer if the McGonagalls fear hospitals ...or intensely dislike them.**_


	3. Safer Sleep

**Safer Sleep**

She gently pulled the tube out of Minerva's mouth smiling slightly as the witch gagged.

"I know not ideal."

"A gross understatement," she coughed wincing.

"On a scale of one to ten what's your pain Min Cat?"

At the old familiar nickname Minerva's tiny resolve of being Deputy McGonagall dissolved.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad mama," she sobbed.

"I know pumpkin, but I'm gonna give you something to help."

"I want to go home," she cried watching her mother draw some sort of blue liquid out of a vial through a syringe with a sharp needle.

"I know baby. Daddy and I are gonna get you safely home. You can even sleep in our bed again while you recuperate," she smiled softly injecting the needle into Minerva's arm.

Minerva whimpered slightly but after a while she felt the medicine begin to take effect.

"Alright Ares take her but gently."

The debonair Englishman nodded as he came over to the other side of Minerva's bed, while his wife was unhooking all her monitors.

"Min Cat baby look at daddy."

Minerva turned glossy eyes to the man.

"Can you lift your arms around my neck kitten? Daddy's going to take you home."

Minerva tiredly lifted her arms around his neck as he gently lifted her into his arms. Her mother wrapped a blanket around her.

Katherine hurried to the door and cracked it open grinning when she saw the 6 unconscious forms of the aurors that had been there all day.

"Good job boys."

"They won't be out long ma let's go!"

She nodded and motioned for Ares to come out with Minerva. Katherine ran down the hall quick as her long legs would take her flicking her wand left and right at the security monitors till she got to the stairs and unlocked the door. Ares hurried towards her with the four other clan men following shooting memory charms at any healer that looked at them. The nurses they weren't worried about because they knew the nurses on the spell damage ward were fiercely loyal to Healer Harris.

Katherine led them through the hospital as discreetly and quietly as possible till they made it to the lobby.

"Go on boys your father and I will follow."

The four nodded and quickly popped away as Katherine pulled her husband to the large fireplace floo tossing the green powder in.

"Pride Manor!"

As the flames engulfed them, Ares kept his arms around his daughter as Katherine wrapped her arms around them both to help keep Minerva stable. It was dangerous to move her at all but apparition would have been much more taxing on her then floo.

The three appeared in the large fireplace of Ares' private study.

"Here give her to me."

Ares passed his daughter to his wife brushing the ash off himself. Katherine carried her daughter out of the room and up a spiraling stairs case to the master suite laying the witch on the side of the bed that smelled of coconut, lavender, and heather.

"Try and sleep baby. I'll send Alex up with some potions for you, but I need to get back to the hospital. The boys will keep an eye on you and I'm sure Albus will be along to see you soon."

Minerva just nodded sleepy from the medication, it wasn't long before she was out in a less troubled safer sleep.


	4. Calming Fears

**Chapter 4: Calming Fears**

A knock woke Minerva from her deep slumber and she winced as she tried to sit up, but found it nearly impossible. The door opened and Katherine walked in smiling.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!"

Minerva arched an eyebrow having enough strength to give her characteristic withering look.

"Sorry we were watching this odd _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ movie with the kids. Hungry? It's lunch time and Thea would very much like to have lunch with you."

"Are the children alright? Where's Albus? What's happened to my school?" She fired off a barrage of questions as her mother was helping her into a sitting position.

"Calm down Minerva," she shook her head and sat on the bed opening a jar that glowed purple. She slid down Minerva's night dress and unwrapped the bandages on her chest, then began rubbing the cream on her chest. The coolness made the professor hiss slightly.

"Everything's alright. Though we've kept you in a drug induced sleep for a few days. You spiked a high fever when we got you home. My own fault moving you from a sterile environment to home. You got an infection. All is well now however so we've been slowly bringing you out of the coma."

"What have I missed? How long is a few days?"

"Just four days."

"Well what have I missed?!"

Katherine spent nearly half an hour telling her daughter what all she'd missed. How the Golden Trio and their friends broke into the Ministry, that Voldemort was officially back, Albus was reinstated, and Umbridge was currently at St. Mungo's.

Minerva snorted, "Who's taking care of her."

"I took the case," Katherine winked and snapped her fingers as the bedroom door opened again. A small child of seven walked in carrying a trey with soup, two potions, and a steaming cup of tea. The child appeared to be concentrating hard as her little pink tongue stuck out of her lips, and her eyes were focused on the trey.

Katherine winked at Minerva as she put Minerva's night dress back on and slipped out of the room shutting it quietly behind her.

Minerva couldn't help but smiled affectionately watching Athena slip the trey on the night stand before turning a proud smile to the professor. "Did it!"

"Well done Thea," Minerva smiled.

The child climbed up on the bed and snuggled against Minerva's torso carefully wrapping her little arms around the woman's waist. "I'm glad you're okay mama. I thought good thoughts the whole time so Granny would have a lot more powers to heal you. Grandpa said it would help."

"Thank you baby, I am sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

"I've been very good mama. I haven't gotten in trouble at all cause I didn't want you upset."

"Upset?" the woman frowned stroking her little one's auburn curls.

"Yes it could make you heal slower."

Minerva smiled kissing her head, "As long as I have you and Granny, I will be fine."

Athena grinned and turned grabbing at the bowl of soup, "It's ham and potato soup."

"Sounds divine."

Athena chatted happily to her mother, as the witch ate, informing her of everything that had gone on on the last few days.


	5. Assisting a Legend

**Chapter 5: Assisting the Legend**

Minerva was up late still getting used to the blasted cane. She was determined to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. The students needed her. As she was heading down the hall way to the kitchen of her parents home, she heard muffled crying.

She stopped just outside of the kitchen door and put a hand to her chest realizing it was her husband's.

"Hush. Hush now Albus. Not so loud you'll wake my house," her mother's voice cooed.

She peered around the archway and saw her husband clinging to her own mother's waist like a child.

"I..I am sorry," the headmaster continued his crying as the witch stroked his white hair, "I...I nearly lost her."

"I know my darling, but she is with us still. Do you think I would ever let that stubborn curly headed monster upset all of my favorite men? The world will be destroyed not by that silly boy, Riddle, but by four old wizards that are in love with my most aggravating child."

Albus pulled back some looking at her. The old woman took off his glasses and wiped away his tears as any mother would.

"Why do you so often talk of Minerva like that?"

"Oh it humors me to anger her father when I tease her. She has always been the apple of his eye."

"Yes, I remember when I asked for Minerva's hand...I asked you come to think of it."

"Well the truth is all the men did. You're all scared of him for some odd reason," she said with a smirk wiping at his eyes again with her thumbs.

"Kate be honest with me. Was she really gone?"

She leaned in close to him their green and blue eyes searching deep. Albus found himself locked out thoroughly.

"Not anymore darling. Cease your tears and cease your fears my son. Look," she whispered gesturing to the archway. "Look upon what God has given you and cherish the many many years you still have to be devoted to her every selfish whim."

Minerva came further in the door way with her cane. She looked at Albus with a softness only he and her family ever saw.

"She is not gone and she is getting stronger every day son. You haven't lost anything. The Ministry and Voldemort cannot take this away from you." Kate said walking towards Minerva and kissed the professor's head.

"Stubborn brat. 22 hours of labor and I'm still paying for it," she whispered.

Minerva hugged her mother for all she was worth, "Thank you."

"What kind of mother would I have been to let you slip through my fingers? Take him to bed Mina. Ease his fears as only you can."

Minerva smiled teary eyed as her mother kissed her again and left the room. The professor walked over to her husband, who looked more sorrowful then ever before.

She slid into his lap kissing his lips softly. The kiss was slow and lingering, filled with life and promise. She pulled away looking into his reddening eyes, "I won't leave you, I promise."

"It would be the worst torture to live even an hour knowing you would never be there with me again."

"I won't leave you, I promise."


End file.
